


Nice (It's Different Than Good)

by redlipstickkisses



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, Genderqueer Character, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Nonbinary Character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlipstickkisses/pseuds/redlipstickkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mother says, "Straight ahead."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Even Flowers Have Their Dangers

**Author's Note:**

> I might expand on this later. The Titles and Summary are from the song 'I Know Things Now" From Into The Woods.

  Spirit learned lots of things from his mother.

    Agate Albarn was a tall, large boned woman of Hawaiian descent. Ne was beautiful with light brown skin and curly hair the color of dried blood that was always neat. (Except for in the mornings and then it looked as though it was trying to eat nir head. Spirit has lots of memories of crawling in bed next his mother and watching the sunrise before being sent running for a brush with a promise that he could attempt to tame the tangles.)

    Ne always had a smile and nir makeup was always flawless. (Ne had a fondness for bright lipstick and bright poisonous fish. Strange no one made the connection. In the wild bright colors are a dare a _come-and-get-me-I'll-take-you-with-me_.)

    Ne walked quietly but the click clack of nir heels gave nir away. (Ne had no need to hide after all. Ne had no need to slump or cower and so ne walked with nir head held high and ne taught Spirit to do the same.)

    Ne loved skirts and dresses. Long flowing ones, short straight ones and billowing, floffy ones. (Afterall why should ne give them up when it was so easy to hide things in their folds?)

    Lesson 1) Always dress well. Take pride in your appearance.

    It was one of the first things he had learned from nir, taught to him as ne twisted nir hair into an elegant up do and secured it with a beautiful, and brutal, spike.

    Lesson 2) Appearances are deceiving.

    He learned this even earlier if it was possible.

    Anyone who saw his mother seemed to think ne was a mister. Though the sheer amount of excess weapons on nir did nothing to discourage the rumors (But then Agate was a firm believer in there being no kill quite like overkill.) Anyone who knew ne was a weapon tended to think ne was a spear, a sword, a hammer, something large and powerful. Few knew and were almost always surprised to find the form ne took.

    Ne was elegant.

    Spirit didn't think his mother was capable of being anything else.

    Ne was also _ **small**_.

    (But only in a literal sense because even transformed his mother was a force.)

    Both of nir weapon forms were small. The sleek blowgun and poisoned darts, and the delicate throwing knife. Not only were nir forms deadly, they were beautiful.

    Lesson 3) Not everything is how it appears

    His mother’s constant smile was hollow most of the time. And anytime ne heard a bird sing nir eyes went far away.

    Lesson 4) Not all wounds are visible

    Spirit learned this when he asked about his father.

    Lesson 5) It's funny, the things you remember

    It had snowed that day.

    Agate made him hot cocoa and poured nirself a teacupful of Kahlua.

    The teacup was blue, with swirls on it. There was a chip on the rim. Ne refilled it twice before ne started talking and five times after.

    Spirit dreams about it now too. Both he and Agate waking in _sweatsoakedtwistedupstrangling_ sheets. He wasn't there but he's heard mother talking about empathy on the phone sometimes before she hears him or sees him or fucking smells him, he's not sure at this point and hangs up, and maybe that explains a lot more than he thinks. She smiles at him but it's pained and sad and so fake he wants to call her out on it but he just asks if he can brush her hair while they wait for sunrise.

    Lesson 6) _ **All**_ Witches are _**dangerous**_

    The only reason his mother hadn't made Death Weapon classification was because of his father’s death.

    Just because a witch _seems_ weak doesn't mean they _are._

    His parents had faced down Raven Nightingale. Only Raven and Agate walked away from the battle.

    Thought walk is a loose term.

    His mother had to be carried from the scene.

    Ne didn’t find out ne was pregnant with Spirit until ne woke up in the hospital the day after the battle. Ne had nearly lost him but ne held on with all nir stubbornness and possessiveness and will and somehow Spirit managed to survive and so did ne.

    (What Spirit doesn't know and Agate doesn't tell him is that the first time ne held him ne sobbed. Because Spirit may have his mother's bright bloody hair and nir ability to be a one person army if the time is right and they both have the same greedy-grasping-possessive _thing_ in their chest that makes them grab the people in their lives and _cling_ , but he is his father's son in everything else.)

 


	2. Do Not Put Your Faith In A Cape and A Hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've got the scars from tomorrow, and I wish you could see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now Its Stein's turn. Summary is from Fallout Boy.

   Franken Stein learned a lot of things from life.

    1) They hated their name.

    2) Children were cruel

    (See #1 for further explanation.)

    3) They needed to know more.

    If they knew more then maybe their parents wouldn’t look at them like they were a disappointment and the kids at school would respect them and maybe they could understand the world better.

    Maybe they could understand themselves.

    Maybe they could understand why sometimes everything went blank.

    And maybe if they could understand then maybe they could do something.

 


	3. They Will Not Protect You the Way That They Should

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That you're the antidote to everything inside of me. In the end everything collides, my childhood spat back out the monster that you see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to Fallout Boy, and ITTW.

    Stein knew a lot of things.

    1) Franken had to be protected

    Their parents were always so ready to ignore and Uncle Victor was badBadBAD _BAD **BAD BAD**_.

    2) You could learn more about things from the inside

    They liked to dissect things and take things apart. After all if you could put it back together you could learn how it functioned.

    Learn how it _ticktickticked_.

__

_And Knowledge is Power and they're so weak right now but that's okay because Knowledge comes to those who look for it and he’s already learned so much so he justhasttokeeplearningsohecan…_

    He's not sure.

    3) They had to get away

    (See #1)


End file.
